


Magnolia Academy

by Narutowiz



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutowiz/pseuds/Narutowiz
Summary: Naruto and his sister Seraphina grew up in an orphanage and were finally of the age when they could explore the vast Kingdom of Fiore and far and make a living. Seraphina was a gifted girl who excelled at using psychic powers whereas Naruto had no magical power whatsoever. Their journey for a better life will soon reveal secrets that most of the world is unaware of, and their lineage will turn the balance of the whole kingdom for better… or for worse.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Mirajane Strauss/Uzumaki Naruto





	Magnolia Academy

Magnolia Academy

Arc I

Chapter One

Beginning of tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, if I did, Hinata would be dead from cancer and Zeref would totally kick Natsu's ass.

Summary: Naruto and his sister Seraphina grew up in an orphanage and were finally of the age when they could explore the vast Kingdom of Fiore and far and make a living. Seraphina was a gifted girl who excelled at using psychic powers whereas Naruto had no magical power whatsoever. Their journey for a better life will soon reveal secrets that most of the world is unaware of, and their lineage will turn the balance of the whole kingdom for better… or for worse.

Prologue

Magnolia Academy was known across the entire Kingdom of Fiore as the best Academy for new and aspiring mages. Students across the globe yearns to be part of one of the Seven prestigious academy and among them, Magnolia was the best.

The Academy resembled the likes of ancient castles that could be seen in fairy tales, with it's lofty pillars and stone texture, the academy looked like a dream palace for students.

It was the beginning of year 777, many students from all over the world was present at the large auditorium.

Naruto Uzumaki was leaning against the wall, a tired expression on his face, trying his best to ignore all the murmur and chirps around him.

The noise in the enormous auditorium grew louder gradually as students started to get acquainted with each other and starting to ease up the tension. Naruto wasn't much of a talker with random people so he could care less about their endless gossip. He just wanted to be left alone if possible.

He crossed his arms over his chest, scanning the place with his eyes for the tenth time, bored to the bones.

Some students were sitting on chairs that surrounded the main scenery, chatting in small groups, others were gathered in the main floor, too excited for the entrance exam to wait on their seats.

He hated being surrounded by so many people, in an unfamiliar place non the less.

Naruto stood patiently for his sister, who disappeared through one of the five doors in the centre of the great hall, which at simple gaze led nowhere since they were not connected but simply standing tall in thin air.

Every ten minutes or so the doors opened and closed, letting out the ones that were inside and in new ones.

The majority came out with sad faces, just a selected few came out screaming with joy or brooding with arrogance.

They knew this, and yet Seraphina insisted on coming to the isolated island that was the academy situated at. The world's most powerful mages graduated from this very place which was something his sister was always gushing about and yearning to be part of. He had heard the first wizard king had been the principal of this Academy after he had graduated at the age of sixteen. Some people were just genius and Naruto knew that all too well seeing Seraphina outshine him in every aspect without much effort. He wasn't jealous of her; he was happy that she could take care of herself.

Through the windows, Naruto could see the blue sky being constantly traversed by waves of white rays from the great barrier that protected the academy, security was top notch and for good reasons. He could tell by just looking at some of the students that they belonged to prestigious families and clans.

He soon caught glimpse of a familiar white-haired girl coming out of one of the magical doors.

She was navigating through the sea of people that crowed the central floor, he extended one of his arms to let her know that it was him. When she noticed him, she smiled brightly and ran upstairs to tackle him with a hug that took out all the air of his system.

"I'm in Naruto! I'm in!" her laugh almost didn't let him comprehend her words but he didn't expect anything else, she was a genius after all.

He shot a glance at the doors and then returned to his sister, a malicious grin forming on his face. "Did you bribe the headmaster or something?"

He received a punch in response. "You better start thinking what 'you' are going to do." she pushed him towards the stairs to descend to the main floor. "It's your turn, see?" she signalled to one of the doors, it was the only one open at the moment and it refused to close, drawing curious stares.

"Sera…" he warned. "What did you do?"

She laughed innocently. "I didn't do anything! They told me that you'll be next so they can close the expedient of the Uzumaki clan." she gave him a final push, almost making him fall off the stairs. He did lose his balance but regained it just in time before a shameful accident could occur and draw more attention.

'Uzumaki clan… we don't have a clan.' He sighed as he stared at the door, a breeze of doubt taking over momentarily.

"Good luck sweet brother." She stuck her tongue teasingly and waved happily.

He frowned at her, but started to descend, nonetheless. He sent one or two mean glares to others during his descend to avoid curious glances. The blond took a deep breath before starting to open his way through the crowd.

To walk through the doors you had to wait for your turn, but the boy that was next in the line couldn't make it work for him as it had for others, the doors did nothing when he walked through them, and so he stood there for a moment.

"Not working" he said, examining the wood and the great arc that worked as frame. "Out of service maybe" he added simply. The boy had his black hair tied to keep it out of his face. He did not seem bothered by it, not even with the crowd making angry and confused noises at his back.

"It's not your turn." Naruto stated.

He turned. "What was that?" He could see Naruto stand with his hands in his pockets.

Anyone could simply not notice the smallest of details but this boy was special. Within a few seconds, he deduced Naruto was nervous and trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Say that again." he faced him, going down the short stairs to approach him as much as possible, the sound in the hall starting to really annoy him.

"I said, it doesn't work because it's not your turn."

Shikamaru, was impressed by the act put up by the blonde, he sounded completely normal and showed no signs of discomfort or worry.

He looked at the door and then back, a bored expression on his face. "Hmm… who told you that?"

"Hey!" another exclaimed getting their attention. The boy himself was a weird thing to see, with his straight hair and thick eyebrows, Shikamaru knew him so he let him intervene.

Rock Lee approached and regarded the boy with disapproval. "If you want to go in, you have to wait your turn like everyone else! It's not youthful to cheat the queue!"

The strange boy started to babble on and on while making Naruto got more anxious under all the stares they were receiving.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, in an attempt to be nice, he stopped Lee, who was starting what would be an eternal monologue about what was right and why all people should do it.

"Wait Lee, let him in, it's not working for me anyways." He moved away, opening the path for the blonde, who looked at him relieved and somewhat grateful.

"Come on kid, don't have all day." Shikamaru hurried him, receiving a frown

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto growled. Shikamaru eyed him from top to bottom and raised his eyebrow questioningly. Naruto was shorter than him.

"The name's Naruto." he refuted.

"Yeah, whatever, you're going in or what?" the frown on Naruto's face deepened but said nothing, just went upstairs with loud steps, like a kid making a paddy.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but still watched alongside Lee, who was trying to quiet the complains of the rest.

Naruto stood in front of the door, feeling unsure again, he looked at Sera, who was still encouraging him with exaggerated moves from afar. That gave him enough impulse to face the big black emptiness that waited for him in the other side.

Something was calling him, he felt it when a gentle cold breeze surged from inside, carrying little brown leaves that fell gently at his feet.

"Woah!" Lee exclaimed, even Shikamaru had a surprised expression, that made him smile, with this he walked inside, the sound of the last door closing resounded.

"You can do it, I know you can" murmured Seraphina. She stopped suddenly when her back hit something, she turned and found a raven-haired boy staring coldly at her with black orbs, almost making her take a step back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't…" she started apologizing but was cut with a cold stare yet again.

"Move" He spoke in an authoritative manner, making her feel insignificant.

"What a jerk." She said in an impulse, but moved, nonetheless. He looked at her with a serious expression, Seraphina prepared herself to receive a verbal attack, but nothing came, he just continued his path and she stood there a little confused, but the silence didn't last.

"Do you even have the brain to understand what you just did?" one girl to her left said. She had short silky white hair and perfectly shaped face that matched her hairstyle.

Another one appeared at her right soon after, and finally what appeared to be the leader of the group that started to surround her appeared. She had long pink hair, smooth like a cherry blossom and green eyes, sharp and menacing.

"And to who." she added, examining her with a derogative gaze.

(Scene Change)

White and intense light forced him to use his arm to protect his eyes. Naruto blinked repeatedly when it disappeared, trying to adjust to the new illumination of the small, circular room.

He found a girl standing next to him and another boy in front of him.

Four other were in the room, a wooden door behind each one of them, but what really caught his attention were the dead leaves that filled the floor and an odd sweet smell in the ambient.

New leaves fell frequently as he looked up, his eyes slightly widened and he couldn't help but let out an awed noise from the amazing view.

There was no ceiling, instead he found the higher branches of a tree. It was upside down, but the orange leaves still fell inside the room, passing through some kind of barrier that generated little ripples when a leaf ran through it.

"Amazing" He murmured.

"So, this is the place the doors lead to." He found it weird that no one reacted to his comments, he then noted that none of the others were moving, not even blinking, their gazes lost in unknown points of the room.

He was waving his hand in front of the face of one of them when he heard the steps of another person. "Well well, what do we have here…" The man was tall, and his grey hair grew in every possible direction.

"Who are you?"

A lazy gaze landed on him. "No time for question, follow me." Without saying anything else, the man turned and disappeared through a wide corridor. Naruto was hesitant, but finding no other direction, he followed after the man.

The end opened in a wide hall, golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a great number of columns lead the way to the tall seats in the centre of the place, statues carved in the stone.

A man and a woman were near the entrance and looked at him as if he were some kind of a strange being before looking at the old man that sat in the middle.

Kakashi stood behind Naruto, Kurenai and Asuma standing next to him.

The headmaster just observed him in silence while the others two discussed. "Who's this?" asked the shortest of the three.

The man in the black suit, Silver, answered immediately, chin resting on his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, master Makarov." He stated with a cold stare towards Naruto which made him audibly gulp.

"They are the two orphan siblings from Uzumaki clan." he added, as a government representative it was his work to know everything about the candidates that wanted to enter the Magnolia, in order to prevent people to disturb the balance of the Kingdom.

"How interesting." Makarov trailed off, a hand rubbing his white beard. "The Genjutsu didn't work on him... how would you call it Sarutobi?"

The old man reclined his body, looking tired. Naruto had not the simplest clue on what they were so worked up about.

"A possible waste of resources."

This felt like a bucket of cold water, even Kakashi whistled in surprise.

"Tell me Naruto, why should we accept you? Why do you think you're special enough to be here?" He joined his hands in a reflexive gesture.

The blond answered immediately. "I'm not special."

"You are not." the older man agreed and kept questioning him. "Do you have any special ability?"

To this Naruto answered with a growl, his hands turning into fists. "I just said I am not special, why the heck should I have special ability?"

"You don't" he agreed again, making him loose his patience.

"Listen, if you brought me here just to tell me what I already know then you're wasting 'my' time." He exploded with anger. This earned a few surprised gesture from the rest.

"Watch your mouth kid." Silver threatened, half standing from his chair as he slammed his palm against the wooden desk.

"Oi!" Kakashi put a heavy hand on his head, making Naruto whine in protest.

"Silence everyone." the school principal Sarutobi ordered. This calmed everyone down as he took a smoke from his pipe.

"Your sister is special, she can already use most of the basic spells even before starting the academy." Naruto nodded.

"Yet you are meant to be the older one, do you feel remorse?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't think anyone should feel remorse for not being gifted. It doesn't really matter where we start, it's about how we progress towards our goal."

"Oh? What exactly is your goal?" Sarutobi asked with an intense stare and Naruto didn't flinch for a moment as he answered with a smirk.

"I am going to be the next Wizard King and change the balance of this Kingdom for better."

Silence took over the place as most of them looked at him with surprised and dumbfounded look. Kakashi let go of his head and let out a sigh while Sarutobi let out a laugh for the first time.

"Wizard King... you want to be the strongest man-"

"The strongest being. I want to rule over all the clans and stand at the peak of power." Naruto cut him off.

"Kid… you seemed like someone who is just here to support his younger sister… but you have ambition, perhaps a little too much ambition but I like it." This time it was Makarov who spoke.

"So how do you plan to be the wizard king?" Sarutobi asked, inclining back on his chair.

"With absolute power of course, there is no other way." Naruto added in a matter of fact tone.

"Power does not mean everything!" Kurenai growled, which earned a few stares from the rest from her sudden outburst.

Naruto looked at the woman and let out a mocking laugh. "Try living in the shoe of a weakling who isn't blessed with asspulls like your type, then talk about ideals. The truth is, power is absolute and no one can deny that, am I wrong, old man?"

The silence reigned for a few seconds before the laughter of the two older men resounded in unison. Sarutobi regained composure faster than Makarov

"These are the same words that he told us." Sarutobi laughed to which Makarov agreed.

"Yeah… and now that kid is known as a threat to the world."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Naruto inquired, feeling confused.

"Madara Uchiha, you heard about him right?" Makarov answered without much care about the severity of the matter.

"Sir, you must not mention him!" The black suited man exclaimed but silenced himself when Sarutobi raised his arm.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you surely have guts I must give you that, but guts alone will not take you far. How will you overcome the fact that you don't have an ounce of magical power within you?"

…

'So, they noticed…' Naruto looked down, his hair forecasting a shade as his fist tightened.

"Do you think only people with magical power can be the strongest?" Naruto asked in response.

"Well, you said absolute power is the only way, so you have your answer."

"Then I will show you how I become the strongest without magical powers." He replied with conviction.

"Hey watch your mouth, you insolent little shit!" The black suited man had enough as he stood up, surrounded in purple magical aura, he looked at Naruto with intense hatred. "One more word and you will wish you hadn't been born!"

Naruto rolled his eyes before whispering a small insult. "Egg face…"

Before the tension could rise any further, Kakashi stepped in between the two, pointing his palm towards the suited man.

"Sorry, but it's my duty to protect the students, I would not take another step." Kakashi stated.

Silver looked at Kakashi with a mocking attitude. "Or what? You think a shitty nobody like you can stop me?!"

"Yes, he can." Sarutobi stated, completely catching him off-guard.

"Kakashi is capable of even facing us in battle leave marks, and you are not even from this academy, so please refrain with the empty threats." The frown that appeared on the face of Silver was enough to know what he didn't dare to say.

"And boy, behave, don't want a troublemaker in my academy, now let's continue, the others will come soon." This caught Naruto by surprise. He was sure that he was getting into trouble for all the comments but…

"So… I am in?"

"Yes, I want to see how you prove me wrong, before my death." He smiled. For the first time, Naruto felt genuinely happy. The old man took him seriously. Everyone else would just laugh at him when he said about his dreams… but he… accepted him.

(Scene Change)

"Look girl, I am not here to cause trouble, me bumping into that boy was between me and him, so could you please stop making a big fuss about it? He is not even here, what are you even crying about?" Seraphina had enough playing the nice girl, this was getting annoying.

"H-How dare you!" Sakura pointed her finger at Seraphina as it began to glow with red zaps around her arm. "Elanoir, Magnus: INFINIT-" Before Sakura could finish her chant and potentially harm Seraphina, she was stopped by Naruto as he stepped in between the two, holding her hand tightly.

"Get away from my sister." His stare was enough to completely paralyze her momentarily. She did not know how to respond as he let go of her hand. Her pride didn't allow her to admit defeat but she somehow felt weak and exhausted. With a heavy breath and swallowing her pride for the time being, she pushed him on the side and walked off in hurry before giving a warning to his sister.

"This isn't the end, next time you will be sorry."

…

Naruto let out a sigh once she was gone as he looked at Seraphina who was equally stressed.

"Do you think she will be back for more trouble?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Let's not worry about her, more importantly, I am in!"

"Whaaa! I knew it!" She hugged him as she screamed, earning looks from the rest.

'Yes, definitely going to be marked as the two weirdos…'

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Review ~


End file.
